The more you hate, the more you love
by the living doll.meowszkie
Summary: They were just seatmates, ordinary seatmates who always fight and tease each other. Will their "I hate you!" turn into "I love you!"?


Author's non-sense: This fic is just a way to past my time

_Author's non-sense: _This fic is just a way to past my time. And since I like to waste my time typing non-sense stuff on the keyboard, I decided to give it a shot. I'm a newbie so I'm sure I'm **NOT **good at this kind of stuff. :P

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this fic, which may I remind you, is just pretty nothing. :

.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.

_Chapter One_

Lover's Quarrel?

.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.o.:.

It was a bright and sunshiny Monday morning. Everyone was busy for work and school. Summer's gone and school is back again. Looks like the "happy hour" for students have already said goodbye.

"Gawd, I'm gonna be late!" a beautiful brown orbed girl said, running as fast as she could, as if a bunch of horse on rampage's after her.

She always hate Monday mornings. _Another damn day for studying and spending time on non-sense lectures from inane teachers._

"Oh Miss Tateishi! You better hurry up or else I'll close this gate shut." Their principal called out.

That kinda pissed her off. She was running like hell for heaven sake's. And she's not even a runner, remind you.

_7… 6… 5…_

He's doing that freakin' countdown again. For students, it was a countdown to hell. Late students are always the laughing stop of the campus. And for Ayu, it's a big disgrace to her name. A BIG, BIG disgrace.

"I made it!" she sighed a relief.

2… 1…

"Be prompt next time, Tateishi. You don't want to be one of them do you? Those…"

"I know Mr. Principal. I woke up late, that's all." She replied, cutting him from finishing his sentence.

She went straight to the bulletin board to look for her room no. and teacher.

Today is frustration day. I so freakin' hate going to school. Especially waking up late and running for your life so you'll save yourself from what they call 'the punishment you'll never forget'. For Pete's sake, that's already humiliating enough! I only go to school because I _need _and I was _told to. _The person who invented the concept of studying should be dragged out in the middle of the street and shot him dead.

But you know, schooling isn't that bad. There's always an upside to it, like meeting new people. Yes, and to tell you, that's the main reason I wake up early in the morning and force myself to go to school.

Kaji Tetsushi, the guy to die for.

I never really expected that'll have this sorta crush on someone. I transferred to Shuei because my mother told me to and that's about it. I'm the type who only cares about her friends and nothing more. I don't even like guys actually. But see, that makes Shuei different. This school thought me how to _like _a guy. And that's the reason why I kinda liked school a bit more now.

And there's another reason. My best friend Nina, who I should remind you, is the coolest… Uhm, er, un-human I ever met! See, she's a witch. And… Well that's about it. She's not human. Period.

So here I am, standing in front of the door leading me to my classroom. Here goes nothing.

I opened the door and… nothing, same as last year's. The class, still noisy because there's no teacher. Nina, still screaming my name cause, well, I'm there. But there's something different… something's quite wrong…

I looked around, same old faces. Same old… Shit! Is this freakin' right?! No, I think they made a huge mistake. And I mean HUGE!

Akiho, sitting beside my beloved Kaji. This so not freakin' right! They fixed the seat plan! And it's all messed up! Akiho, sitting beside Kaji… and Nina, sitting beside… Maya? Oh this really one bad idea. But the question is, where's my seat?

I looked for an empty seat. Thank goodness, there's one, at the back beside the window. Beside… Oh. My. God. Is this some kind of a prank or what?! 'Cause if it is, I'll punch him straight to the face! I cannot freakin' believe that my seatmate is… Hiroki Tsujiai. Why are they doing this to me?! Don't they even know that Tsujiai and I _never _talk to each other?! Or maybe, they know it; they just planned this… like a set-up!

I slowly walked towards my chair, or should I say… my **HELL. **It's not that I don't like Tsujiai, he's just… uhm… I'm just 'not at ease' when he's around.

I sat on the empty chair beside him. No reaction, he did not even bother to look who's beside him. He was too focused on the view outside, just a bunch of bushes and trees mind you.

"Ahem…" I coughed forcedly.

No reaction.

"Tsujiai?"

Still, no reaction. That's just great! Here I am, sitting beside this… some kind of a wall! He makes me feel invisible, damn it. And I **HATE** that kind of a feeling. I got so pissed off. I better just talk to an inanimate object than this, this… living object that wants to be inanimate!

I took my notes and kept my mouth shut. I vowed _never _to talk to him again!

"Tateishi?"

So he could actually talk. I never knew that. And, he knows me. Hmmm… I wonder what he will feel if I'm the one who'll make him _feel _invisible.

"Tateishi-kun…"

Hah! Look who's talking now! I remained silent.

"Tateishi, you're playing deaf are you? Your skirt's zipper's open. Gees, I've not offended you, did I? I just don't wanna talk."

WHAT THE…?!

I looked behind me…

Oh. My. Freakin'. God.

My zipper _was _open! And I don't mean _just open, _it was **WIDE OPEN. **I blushed when I saw him smirk. We only spent a few minutes together and I already despise him! I quickly zip it close and return to my reading position, annoyed.

"Don't worry Tateishi, I won't tell Kaji." He sarcastically said.

I quickly returned my gaze to him. One of my dagger stares. The one's which means 'I eat annoying people.'

"What the heck was that?!" I replied frantically.

"Whoa, whoa Tateishi. Chill down. I mean, that's quite embarrassing, right? You don't want Kaji to know it, do you? Don't worry, I'm hushed. I promise." He answered with a wink and a grin.

HOW THE HECK DID HE KNEW THAT?!

I gave him a puzzled look then he laugh. That kinda took my patience. I gave him a huge slap on the face. And to my surprise, some of our classmates were staring at us!

"What the…?! Gees, Tateishi!" he said crossly.

With what he said, we only caught more attention. Oops, I mean _everyone's attention_! Including Kaji! I can feel heat rushing through my cheeks.

"Oh my… I'm so sorry!" I apologized, trying to cover up my fault.

He noticed that our classmates were looking at us. He stood up and candidly said:

"Sorry for the disturbance, dear schoolmates. It's just a little lover's quarrel. It's nothing, really. You may continue with what you're doing."

LOVER'S QUARREL?!

I scratched his arm roughly.

"LOVER'S QUARREL huh?! Why the heck did you said that?!"

He laughed again, that bastard laugh that pisses me off.

"Tateishi, you don't want them to find out that you just had your 'most embarrassing moment' do you? And you don't want them to know that you're drop dead in love with Kaji, do you?"

I was silent. He got me there.

He grinned slyly and said, "Ayu, I'm sure we'll go along real well."

--End of Chapter--

Okay, okay. Chapter one, done! Sorry if this chapter kinda sucked. I mean, I'm not good at this. Hahaha! Please review, will you? Please? Need comments and suggestions! Thank you! :P


End file.
